Un trío incomparable
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Ellos son tres compañeros que siempre se meten en problemas. Ahora deben enfrentar un problema grande, lástima que deban enfrentarlo como hombres. Mi versión de la película Bañeros 3: Todopoderosos al estilo Sonic :D


**Un fic sobre Tails Knux y el tonto de Sonic n_n**

**Sonic: oye, no soy tonto**

**Si lo eres**

**Sonic: ke no!!**

**ke si!!**

**Sonic: ke no!!**

**ke si!!**

**Sonic: KE NOO!!!**

**KE SII!!!**

***Tres horas despues***

**KE SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sonic: KE NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Un trío incomparable**

Habían llegado a West Island con los productos de South Island que debían llevar hasta allí. Los tres bajaron del camión y fueron a la parte trasera para comenzar a descargar la mercancía, pero…

-¿Quién tenía que cargar las bananas?- Dijo enojado Knuckles al ver que el camión estaba vacío

-Tú- Respondió Sonic su pregunta

-¡Ustedes tres!- Les llamó un hombre- Lleven estas dos cajas y al abuelo al crucero- Les dijo señalando dos cajas que decían "manzanas" y a un anciano en sillas de ruedas

-¡Sí señor!- Respondió Sonic graciosamente como un soldado. Él y Knuckles agarraron una caja cada uno y Tails llevaba al viejo empujando con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba el gameboy que tenía sin fijarse el camino. Apretó un botón, la silla del abuelo se fue más adelante, se dio cuenta de eso y lo mantuvo apretado y el viejo se fue directo a un puesto ambulante que había en el muelle

-¡CRASH! ¡CRACK! ¡BOOM!

-Ups- Fue lo único que dijo, para luego ir corriendo hacia Knuckles y Sonic que ya estaban subiendo al barco. Knux se tropezó, dejando caer la caja, y se escuchó el ruido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose

-Ehm… Las manzanas ¿hacen ese ruido?- Preguntó

-Eres un tarado… ¿Y el viejo que llevabas?- Sonic se dio cuenta que Tails seguía jugando su videojuego

-Ehh... No sabía nadar- Dijo con una gota resbalando por su sien. Sonic le dio le caja a Knux y subió al barco. Cuando pasaban cerca de una escalera Knuckles se tropezó con la misma, volviendo a tirar la caja y escuchar el mismo ruido

-Definitivamente las manzanas no hacen ese ruido

-Muchachos, esto es simple, huyamos con dignidad- Dijo Sonic.

-Perdón, ¿con dignidad, dijiste?- Preguntó Tails

-Con dignidad- Tails se sacó la gorra que traía puesta, la apretó contra su pecho, respiró profundo, y los tres comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas buscando una salida

-¿¡Por dónde se huye con dignidad?!- Gritó Knuckles

-¿¡Alguien vio la salida?!- Gritó Tails

-¡La salida! ¡Quiero la salida!- Gritó Sonic

Después de tanto buscar, se reunieron

-Listo, ya está- Dijo Tails

-¿¡Sí?!- Dijo Sonic ilusionado

-No se puede salir por ninguna puerta. Ninguna dice "SALIDA"- Dijo Knux

-¿No?

-No, yo me fijé y todas dicen "EXIT"- Dijo Tails.

-Disculpen ¿nadie sabe dónde está la salida? Dejé el camión en doble fila- Les preguntó Sonic a unas chicas que pasaban. Salieron del lugar en donde se encontraban, vieron hacia el horizonte, todo era mar, Sonic se abalanzó sobre Tails porque se desmayaba

-¡¡Paren el barco!! ¡¡Me quiero bajar!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡MAMÁ!!- Gritó incorporándose

5 minutos después…

Los tres se habían escondido debajo de una reposera, echándoles un ojo a las chicas que pasaban en bikini por ahí

-Wojojojo…- Rieron Sonic y Knuckles, excitados al ver pasar un chica

-Yo me quiero bajar, te navego en Internet, acá no, me mareo ¿Por qué tú no, Sonic?- Le dijo Tails

-Sí, pero mira lo que va ahí…- Miró a otra chica- ¿Saben lo que debe ser vivir acá?

-Sí, estaría lindo, pero después vienen las expensas, y hay que ir a las reuniones de consorcio… Un quilombo, vámonos

-Para, lo que yo quiero saber es si somos polizontes, y si somos polizontes, ¿podemos ir presos? Ojo, eh- Dijo Knuckles

-Sí, tiene razón, hay que cambiarnos- Dijo Sonic levantándose y volteando la reposera

-Bien, yo te doy mi mameluco y tú me das el tuyo y nos vamos a casa- Dijo Tails sacándose el mameluco

-¡4 en punto!- Gritó un hombre tocando una campana, y Knuckles empezó a dar golpes en el aire

-Discúlpenlo, fue boxeador, y cuando escucha una campana… ¡¡¡PARA KNUCKLES!!!- Sonic intentó parar a su amigo, que estaba por golpear a un hombre

4 horas después en Xmas Island…

Un encargado del crucero estaba echando literalmente a patadas a Sonic, Knux y Tails

-¡Para que duele eso!- Se quejó Sonic

-¡Fuera!

-¡Qué fuera! ¡Para que pase tres niveles más del Mortal Kombat sabes cómo te dejo la trucha! –Mostró Tails su gameboy

-¡Largo!

-¡Aguante las aerolíneas!- Dijo Knuckles, y con esto el tipo les dio otra patada

Media hora después…

Los tres fueron detenidos por polizontes (¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Knuckles?), su castigo fue pegar carteles en las paredes de los edificios

-Cuando terminemos todo esto voy a volver a ser boxeador. Imaginen: Knuckles the Echidna, campeón mundial- Dijo Knux

-Yo voy a trabajar en la NASA- Dijo Tails

-¿Y qué vas a hacer en la NASA?- Preguntó Sonic

-Café voy a hacer en la NASA, no sabes, hago un café...

-Yo voy a ser conductor de Fórmula 1: Sonic the Hedgehog… Les cortó el rostro a todos

-Me parece bien…- Tails se dio vuelta, pensando que le estaba poniendo pegamento a las paredes, pero se asustó mucho al ver que eso no era una pared… era un policía- ¡Uhh! Déjeme…- Tails sacó un pañuelito y le sacó los anteojos al poli para poder limpiarlos, cuando terminó se los puso (Para el culo)- Jeje, está fuerte el sol…

Comenzaron a caminar por esa ciudad, Tails estaba concentrando jugando con su gameboy sin mirar al frente, y Knuckles lo miró

-¿Cómo puedes caminar mirando eso y no el camino?- Le dijo Knuckles, entonces se llevó por delante un poste de luz

A un par de metros de allí, había una chica conduciendo una camioneta, al parecer no le andaban los frenos

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Pero qué camioneta alocada y copada que compraste!- Decía su loco compañero hippie

-¡¡Ayuda!!

Tails escuchó los gritos, volteó atrás, vio la camioneta, y les avisó a sus amigos

-¡Chicos, hay que ayudar!- Dijo Tails señalando a los niños que cruzaban la calle

-¡Ustedes muévanlos, yo salvo a la chica!- Corrió hacia la camioneta Sonic

-Cuando no… - Dijo Knux. Él y Tails llevaron a los niños a un lugar seguro, mientras que Sonic salvó a la chica, pero nadie detuvo la camioneta, haciendo que caiga al acantilado, provocando una enorme explosión, todos fueron a ver qué onda (Re chusmas XD), y el hippie apareció trepándose

-Ju, ju, ju… ¡Resucité! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué buen palo! No, ¿Cómo qué buen palo? ¡Se me fundieron los walkman, loco! Y ahora ¿con que escucho a Pimpinela?- Las personas lo agarraron e intentaron llevárselo a un hospital- ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué pasa, loco? ¡Tá todo bien, loco! ¡Jimmy Hendrix, loco! ¡Jimmy Hendrix! ¡Rock and Roll! ¡Ooh!

-¡Un momento, nosotros salvamos a los chicos, nosotros somos los héroes!- Gritaba Knuckles

-No te gastes, Knuckles. Algunos nacen con grandeza y a otros les cae encima…- Le dijo Sonic

-Oye- Lo llamó la chica- Gracias por salvarme

-Ah, de nada, de nada

-Soy Amy

-Yo soy Sonic, él es Tails y él Knuckles

-Un placer- Dijeron ambos

-Tails es el genio, Knux el rudo y yo el guapo

-Cada vez que te pones frente a un espejo se rompe- Le dijo Knuckles

-Porque tú estabas detrás de mí

-Mucho gusto ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que me hayas salvado la vida?

-¡Una tele para la play, una tele para la play! (La playstation)- Pidió Tails

-Una tele para el nene- Le dijo Knuckles

-Bueno… Acabamos de llegar y no tenemos un mango…- Le dijo Sonic

-Podría hospedarlos en mi casa mientras consiguen dinero

-¡Bien!- Siguieron a la chica- Por cierto ¿Quién era el hippie?

-No lo sé, venía en la camioneta

* * *

**Sonic es un tonto n_n**

**Sonic: T_T te odio**

**yo tambien te kiero n_n**

**see ya!!**


End file.
